Sweet Revenge
by anaknisatanas
Summary: Duo believes Relena destroyed his and Heero's relationship. And now he wants revenge on both of them, but are things really as they seem?


Author: Anaknisatanas/Shiniangel

Rating: R for language

Pairings: past ref. to 1x2, 1xR, 1xD, 2R

Notes: While listening to Saliva – "REST IN PIECES" a plot began to form and this was the result. Hope you enjoy it. "REST IN PIECES" – Saliva, GUNDAM WING belongs to its various creators. Enjoy, feedback appreciated. And this is currently unbetta'd. And should I do a sequel perhaps?

He stared into the mirror, blood shot eyes looked unsteadily back at him and he just barely stopped himself from cackling insanely. He felt like he was going insane. That still did not stop his hand from reaching for the bottle or taking another sip of brandy.

"Look everyone," He cooed. "Look, even the damned can fall farther than before."

He stared at the framed picture. He didn't know why he kept it. It reminded him of when things had been good; when he hadn't hurt this much but those times were dead just like him, only he was still alive. It didn't make any sense. But he was death when the end came he should have known he would be left with nothing, should have known that he'd go to her.

"My name is Duo Maxwell and I'm the God of Death Shinigami," He intoned with a cruel smirk as he cocked the gun. "And now it's time for him to die so that she knows how it feels."

That was the plan. He would kill her husband, his old lover, and show her what it was like to be the alive but dead inside.

Angrily he tossed the bottle against the wall, stood and picked up the one black duffle bag, leaving the apartment and all the memories locked away behind him. He had no need of the past now and there was no future for him, only to make sure that she suffered. After all, Relena Peacecraft-Yuy deserved the best and he was the very best at Death.

_Look at me my depth perception must be off again_

_'Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did_

_It has not healed with time_

_It just shot down my spine_

She stood on the balcony looking so small and lost. Her eyes, it was her eyes that he was mesmerized by as he stared at her through the rifle scope. They were dead. They reminded him of his eyes and he would know he had spent countless hours staring at the mirror every day for the past two years.

His finger poised on the trigger as he stared at Relena. But he didn't pull it, he held back. There was something that didn't seem. . . .right about the situation. It called for closer investigation. Duo sat back on his heels, setting the rifle down. And then he grinned, the face of Death. He was a former Gundam Pilot, savior of the world twice and all that crap, he could always drop by for a visit and if she wouldn't admit him then he'd shoot her just for the insult. So it would be like having his heart ripped out to see Heero with her, that didn't matter though, so long as he knew why her eyes were his eyes and why it made him think that she looked like some beautiful fragile porcelain doll.

All those dolls had dead eyes. He had doll eyes, she had doll eyes. Duo knew why he had them but didn't understand why hers were the same. After all, she had what she wanted, peace and the perfect husband.

"She destroyed your relationship with Heero," Duo reminded himself as he walked down the street with his bag slung over his shoulder. "And she even had the audacity to smile at you during the ceremony. She had to have known what she was doing and she enjoyed it."

He felt strange without his sniper rifle. He hadn't left the apartment much the past two and a half years and it had always been within easy reach and now it was back at some dingy apartment he was renting. Duo readjusted the bag on his back and walked up to the guard house in front of Relena's property.

"Hello," He said with a fake smile that no one saw through. "I'm here to see Relena. Tell her it's Duo Maxwell, Gundam Pilot 02."

_You look so beautiful tonight_

_Reminds me how you laid us down_

_And gently smiled_

_Before you destroyed my life_

The guards looked at him like he was crazy but one made the call up to the big house and a minute later the small gate was opened for him. One of the guards escorted him up to the house and the cherry on the sundae was Relena Peacecraft-Yuy herself standing at the foot of the stairs to greet him.

She practically threw herself at him, hugging him tightly around the neck and he had no choice but to hug her back lest he fall and lose his balance. She smelled like honeysuckle and lilac and her hair tickled his nose.

"Come," She said giving a brief smile that never reached her eyes.

She didn't say anything else. She grabbed his arm and led him up to the house, practically dragging him to the kitchen and into a small pantry. The pantry didn't have much in it, a preparation table that didn't look like it got used and a small window the looked outside. She peered around the kitchen and then shut the door, throwing the small deadbolt.

"Now if anyone tries the door they'll think someone using the room," She seemed to find that ironically amusing from her tone.

"That's usually the thought when a door's locked," Duo snorted.

"They come in here to fuck, the staff I mean," Relena said without preamble, no cute little blush at the crude language. "It's the only room he doesn't have bugged, the only room he isn't watching."

Duo frowned at her nervous behavior but her eyes were still doll eyes and something about that made him uneasy.

"Who?" Duo asked unintelligently.

"Heero," Relena rolled her eyes in an exaggerated gesture. "He's paranoid. Thinks I'm fucking anyone I can." She laughed coldly at this. "But really he's the one fucking my secretary."

"And who would that be?" Duo asked.

"Dorothy," Relena's voice was dead and cold.

"The girl who was so dedicated to you during both wars?" Duo had to choke back his laughter. "This is the same girl who stabbed Quatre and the one who followed your brother when he was deranged, that cold hearted bitch of a woman?"

"The very same," And then he saw the brief flicker of hatred and anger in her eyes but it bled out leaving doll's eyes. "He fucked me the night of the wedding, that's what he called it. And then he left. He said that he liked fucking you better because you weren't all starry eyed about it."

Duo's eyes went cold and angry and he knew that Relena saw it.

"I know that you came here for something," Relena went on. "Most likely you came here for revenge against me."

"You're a bright one Princess," Duo attempted a bow in the cramped space. "You should have been a Gundam Pilot." He looked around the room and wrinkled his nose. "A rather small space for fucking, wouldn't you agree?"

"I wouldn't know," Relena snapped. "Do you have any ideas or not?"

"What sort of ideas are you looking for Princess," He leaned forward and breathed on her neck, twisting a strand of hair around a finger. "Cause I've had a long time to think about a lot of things. So you'll have to oblige me by being a bit more specific."

"Can we kill them?" Relena whispered in his ear. "Or maybe just make them pay like they've made us pay?"

"Now why should I help you with that?" Duo drew back, leaning against the table. "After all, you were the one who destroyed my life, or don't you remember that part? Perhaps you just conveniently forgot, hm?"

"Heero told me he left you," Relena sighed. "I was a stupid love struck girl who heard what she wanted to hear. Dorothy told me that Heero asked her for my hand in marriage and I accepted without thinking it through. She arranged all the details."

_Would you find it in your heart to make this go away?_

_And let me rest in pieces, and let me rest in pieces?_

_Would you find it in your heart to make this go away?_

_And let me rest in pieces; let me rest in pieces, pieces?_

Duo hopped up onto the table, thinking. Relena began blowing her bangs in irritation and impatience. Duo looked up and frowned at her.

"I'm working something out," Duo said. "Give me a few minutes will ya?"

Relena nodded and crossed her arms, waiting for his decision.

"Were you a virgin on your wedding night?" He asked without looking at her.

"I was," Relena answered. "I don't see how that helps you though."

"When Heero and I were together I was at the yard with Hilde for a weekend getting a rush order done for a big bonus," Duo began. "We got done Sunday night instead of Monday evening so Hilde let me go home early because it was her turn to do the paperwork. When I got there the place smelled like jasmine and lily and I got suspicious. Heero just said that he had a co-worker from the detective agency over to review some files and I believed him. But then I found some strands of hair, your color, in the bed."

"Well it certainly wasn't me," Relena huffed. "I was a virgin on my wedding night. And Heero wasn't exactly gentle." She added.

"Well that means I must aid you in your quest," Duo joked, feeling only half dead. "Only Yuy could be that much of a bastard. Everyone deserves someone who'll be gentle and understand their first time."

"Not everyone gets it," She said softly.

"No, not everyone does," He echoed hopping off the table. "I'll help you Queenie," He said using an old nickname when he had actually sort of liked her. "We'll bring both of them down."

"I don't have a plan though," Relena clasped her hands.

"How's that prenuptial agreement?" Duo asked thoughtfully.

"If I divorce Heero gets a small amount of compensation but not much else," Relena shrugged. "But it will look bad in the media."

"Not if we make him look bad," Duo said with a smirk reminiscent of days when he had been alive. "Is he still playing the role of bodyguard?"

"No," She shook her head.

"Congratulations then Queenie," Duo told her. "You seem to have a penchant for recruiting former Gundam Pilots to be bodyguards. Must be the healthcare benefits."

Relena frowned for a moment and then understood, "Oh shit," She said. "There's a ball here tonight. I completely forgot."

"Is there any of my old stuff around?" Duo asked. "You know suits and the like?"

Relena bit her bottom lip and then nodded.

She lead him from the room without a word, taking him up to the old room that he had stayed in whenever he had come to Sanq. Inside the closet were several of the suits he had worn to the important functions two and a half years ago before Heero had started killing him slowly and then left. He took the all black one and disappeared into the bathroom, dressing in record time.

Relena was still in the room waiting patiently. Duo put on an ankle holster and a shoulder holster and another for his hip. He taped a knife to his leg and slid another into a slot on the hip holster. The final touch was a razor blade in his braid and a few lock picking tools.

"Now I am ready for the role of bodyguard," He smirked. "Lead on to your quarters My Lady," He bowed successfully in an exaggerated manner. "After all, as your Majesty's bodyguard I should never be far from your side."

Relena nodded and gave him a small smile, looking not so much like that tragically beautiful but fragile porcelain doll. He found that he liked this version much better.

Surprisingly they didn't meet up with Heero in the halls which Duo had been expecting and he could tell from the tension in the way Relena carried herself that she expected it as well. When they reached Relena's quarters a maid named Katy was there to help her mistress to dress. Duo waited with his back turned but senses alert.

He couldn't help but look in the mirror after a few minutes. He caught sight of two firm and perfectly creamy shaped breasts and soft creamy skin before quickly diverting his eyes. He felt his pulse speed up slightly but reminded himself that he had a job to do and he planned to carry out this mission even if it killed him. After all, both of them had been killed by Heero, even if he hadn't pulled the trigger. If he had it would have been kinder than the living hell they both shared.

"Are you ready to go Relena?" An impatient voice said outside the door. "It's time almost."

Relena looked at Duo.

"You're the boss Majesty," Duo reminded her. "Act like it."

"You may enter," Relena called out and Duo gave her cheers for keeping her voice straight and steady.

The objects of Duo's greatest fears and nightmares entered the room. Heero Yuy dressed in a charcoal gray suit and a blue vest under the jacket entered. His eyes widened in shock when he caught Duo standing there, a hand close near a visible holstered weapon. Duo found that it didn't hurt as much as he thought, but boy was he pissed.

_Look at me my depth perception must be off again_

_You got much closer than I thought you did_

_I'm in your reach_

_You held me in your hand_

"What's _he_ doing here?" Heero addressed his wife, in name only, ignoring Duo.

"Oh, I must have forgotten with how busy I've been with the new treaty," Relena said with an airy laugh and again Duo found himself thinking that she was a remarkable actress. "I've hired Duo to be my personal bodyguard."

"I'm your bodyguard," Heero said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"You were my bodyguard," Relena reminded with a gentle smile. "But sometimes I just can't seem to find you so I decided to hire someone more dependable, someone who I know will be there."

Heero bristled at the underlying barbs aimed at him.

"What can I say soldier-boy," Duo snickered from the wall he was leaning against as he watched the married couple. "Other than hello and married life certainly agrees with you but Relena did mention that you were becoming rather forgetful of your duty."

"You're one to talk Maxwell," Heero snarled.

"Temper, temper there now Heero," Duo chided. "I can see why your lovely wife doesn't want your hand near the trigger. That sort of behavior might get someone shot who doesn't deserve it Heero-boy. That's why she brought in Shinigami."

"You're nothing but a glorified assassin," Heero snapped angrily.

"Exactly," Duo nodded in agreement. "An assassin who works for money which her Majesty pays, which means I'm loyal only to her and no one else. After all, she's easy on the eyes, paying my salary and giving me a nice place to stay and good food. Not much to top that."

"I can see how street trash like you would find such an offer appealing," Heero said insultingly.

Another set of footsteps reached Duo's ears and he drew his gun, aiming it at Dorothy's forehead.

"She's all right 02," Relena said in calm, almost bored, tone.

"Sure Majesty," Duo obediently lowered the weapon, playing into his role expertly. "Pleasure to see you again Catalonia, Quatre would tell me to say hello if he had known I would run into you like this, so hello."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Dorothy placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm her Royal Majesty of Sanq, Vice-Foreign Minister, Relena Darlian Peacecraft-Yuy's personal bodyguard ma'am," Duo tipped an imaginary hat to her. "What capacity do you serve her Majesty in so I know not to shoot you if you bust into her rooms?"

"I'm her private secretary," Dorothy said.

Duo gave a partial nod and slipped the gun away out of sight.

"Well then," Relena said with a bright smile. "Why don't we get going to greet the guests?"

"Why don't Dorothy and Heero here go on ahead?" Duo suggested. "I need to make sure that you remember the security procedures we went over earlier."

_Would you find it in your heart to make this go away?_

_And let me rest in pieces, let me rest in pieces?_

_Would you find it in your heart to make this go away?_

_And let me rest in pieces, let me rest in pieces?_

Heero glared at the braided man but left, escorting Dorothy on his arm.

"Duo," Relena hissed under her breath. "What are you trying to pull?"

"I've gotten this brilliant idea," Duo turned to her. "You see, I brought this drug along. I was planning to try and get him back but then I saw you and I realized I don't want him back at all."

"Heero is impervious to most drugs," Relena shook her head, coffered curls elegantly swaying. "You know that."

"This is a new drug though," Duo smiled evilly. "It's found only on L2 and very hard to come by unless you have the money and all the right connections. And I know what it's made out of and it will work on Heero."

"Ok," Relena said a bit hesitantly. "What does it do?"

"It'll make him horny as hell," Duo snickered. "Not only that but he'll feel like a male animal that needs to fuck someone. And naturally he'll choose Dorothy. That's the beauty of it. It's designed so that if you think someone's fucking around on you, you give them a dose and whoever they're currently enamored with in a sexual way they'll go and drag off somewhere."

"How long does it take to act?" She asked, eyes lighting up in pure laughter.

"Not long," Duo said. "About fifteen minutes give or take ten. I'll watch him and place one of these little things," He pulled out a tiny little set of skin colored circles on a white background, holding it up so Relena could see. "On Dorothy before I dose Heero up. It's a small tracking device, wears off in three hours. I'll follow them and take a few older females and their husbands with me and we'll catch Heero and Dorothy in the act. Naturally as your faithful employee I will have to tell you about your unfaithful husband and your slut of a secretary he's fucking and of course those old ladies and their husbands will join me in my righteous crusade to support my claim." Here he fluttered his eye lashes. "Well, what do you think?"

"Absolutely brilliant," Relena laughed giving him a hug and once again he smelled the honeysuckle and lily. "I knew you had genius potential somewhere in there," She tapped his head.

"Don't diss the man with the plan, or the braid," Duo said gallantly offering his arm.

Duo let go of Relena when they reached the reception hall. He stood close by, watching the crowd and charming all the older women close by, after all he would need to bring a few of them and their husbands with him later on. They were smitten with him, many coming over to chat with him as often as they came to chat with Relena.

Dinner was eaten, Duo stood off to Relena's right, and hands folded in front or behind him the entire length of the meal. There were a few older couples around Relena and he was close enough that they engaged him in more polite banter and conversation. He enjoyed himself even though he hadn't eaten since the night before but that didn't bother him. He was utterly devoted to carrying out this plan. He wanted to hurt Heero and Dorothy. He was convinced that it was Dorothy Heero had been with while he had been with him. It made sense.

After dinner the party moved into the ballroom. Heero danced the obligatory dance with Relena and Duo escorted Dorothy out onto the floor, a pretense to stay close to Relena even though she was on the dance floor. Duo had two of the tracking devices, one on the tip of each finger. One went onto Dorothy's neck, the other behind her ear. He bowed slightly to her at the end of the dance and gave Relena a slight smile and nod to let her know phase one was complete.

Relena gave a brief nod and went off with Heero to meet and greet some of the more affluent guests. Duo got two glasses from a waiter and easily slipped some of the tasteless and odorless liquid drug into the glass in his left hand. He walked up to Relena and handed her the un-drugged glass and Heero the other.

"I would like to propose a toast," Relena said to the small group around her. "To those of you who helped to support this peace that we are so fortunate to have, and to my wonderful husband of almost two years for believing in me."

The guests near her all smiled at how sweet a girl she was and drank to her toast. Heero, the ever observant soldier, drank his glass of champagne as well. Duo felt like laughing but opted for a smile instead. He glanced briefly at the watch on his wrist, noting the time.

A few of the old ladies flirted harmlessly with him and their husbands pretended to be offended while they joked with Duo. He still played the role of the bodyguard, not straying to far from Relena and keeping aware of the people around her even though none of those people were likely to do anything. He glanced at Heero about ten minutes later and noted that the drug affects were taking place right on schedule.

Dorothy was standing close at hand and Heero's forehead began to bead with sweat. Like the dutiful lover Dorothy noticed and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder.

"Are you feeling all right?" She asked him in concern.

"I think I need some air, or maybe to lie down for a moment," He replied looking at her in interest. "If you'll excuse me," He disengaged from her hand and walked briskly from the room.

Dorothy followed after him in concern.

_Would you find it in your heart to make this go away?_

_And let me rest in pieces?_

_Would you find it in your heart to make this go away?_

_And let me rest in pieces?_

Duo looked to Relena and gave a tiny nod. He looked at his watch and pressed a button, activating the tracking system on Dorothy. Where she would be Heero would be. He noted the time and decided to wait five minutes before going after them. He knew that they wouldn't make it to a bedroom, not with how far the drug had progressed.

Five minutes later he charmingly offered to show a few of the older ladies and their husbands some of the house. They agreed with pleasant smiles. Relena gave him a nod and he left the room followed by four couples who were all moral and upstanding political and aristocratic types.

He pointed out paintings and bits of architecture along the route that was leading to Dorothy.

"And this room," He said, having memorized all the details years ago as well as the layout of the mansion. "Was used to store wines that were to be used at the large parties, later it was used to carve ice sculptures in that were on presentation during the big galas."

He flung open the door with a smile and heard several of the women shriek in shock. And then men rumbled in their chests.

"Dorothy!" Duo exclaimed in shock. "And Heero, how could you do this to your wife and queen? She loves you!"

"Clearly there is no explanation for this," One of them men glared at the couple who had been fucking like dogs on a table, Dorothy moaning and Heero grunting.

"That is despicable," A woman exclaimed, her face going purple. "How could you? Both of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

"Get out!" Dorothy screeched. "Get out, get out! Heero doesn't love her, he loves me!"

Heero slammed the door in their faces and Duo turned to the small crowd he had brought with them, looking upset.

"I'm going to have to tell the Queen," He said softly. "Will any of you be willing to help me break the news to her, so that I have witnesses?"

All of them agreed. Duo led the way back to Relena. He went up to her and whispered in her ear. Politely she disengaged herself from her present company and walked into another room followed by her body guard.

"What is it?" She asked confused at seeing the four older couples in there as well.

"Your Majesty," Duo said formally. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. It seems that your husband Heero Yuy and your private secretary Dorothy Catalonia have been having an affair."

"What?" Relena's eyes welled with tears. "Is this true?"

"It is I'm afraid my dear," One of the older women came forward and handed Relena a handkerchief which she used to dab at her eyes. "We caught them in the room that was used to store wine and crave ice sculptures."

"I don't know what to say," Relena shook her head. "But I can't trust either of them now."

"You should get a divorce," One of the men who was a judge of Sanq said. "I would be happy to help expedite matters for you your Majesty and your people will rally behind you."

"Thank you," Relena gave a wan smile. "I think that I'd like to go outside and get some fresh air. This has been a shock."

"We'll entertain your guests," Two of the woman offered. "Take all the time you need dear."

"Thank you," Relena bowed her head and left through the side door out into the gardens.

Duo stood around for a moment, acting unsure of what to do.

"Go after her lad," One of the men said. "She shouldn't be all alone."

Duo gave the man a nod and followed out after Relena.

"Don't give away the game yet Princess," Duo told her coming up behind her. "The divorce isn't finalized yet so no laughing."

"I don't know how to thank you," Relena turned to him with shining eyes. "You saved me."

"My pleasure," Duo gave a bow.

A month later Relena was now Relena Darlian Peacecraft, the Yuy removed from her name as well as from her life. Duo took the job offer of bodyguard.

"You know," Relena said to him one evening a month after her divorce. "We make a good team."

"That we do," Duo agreed.

_Would you find it in your heart to make this go away?_

_And let me rest in pieces, let me rest in pieces?_

_Would you find it in your heart, would you find it in your heart?_

_Would you let me rest in pieces?_

_Would you find it in your heart, would you let me rest in pieces?_


End file.
